Briallen Hevonen
Appearance Brie wears a conservative outfit for the most part, choosing to go with a brown suit. She does wear a blue skirt with a stripe on it. Her orange hair is always seen kept in a braid and is restrained with a hair tie and a white ribbon. Personality Brie is very straightforward and to the point; in other words she can be very blunt. Its a terrible idea to actually call her Briallen, she prefers to be called "Brie". Calling her Briallen usually causes her terrible anger to rear its head. She is known to occasionally sprout out French phrases, such as: Je m'en fous! (I don't care!), Maudit! (Damn!), and Tu échoues!! (You fail!) She also tends to call people "imbeciles" if they get on her bad side. However, she does have her sensitive points: She reads various kinds of books if she's not tied up to further important responsibilities, and absolutely loves Tire d'érable (known in English as Maple Taffy). Synopsis Brie used to grow up in Montreal, Quebec; where she was orphaned at a very early age. She had to put up with bullies on a regular basis in her life in Canada. Not trusting these people, she took up archery and excelled at it quickly. She had won at least 2 Archery contests before she gave up her former life in Canada. Eventually she became a bit of a pyromaniac towards her teens and learned how to start a fire through the use of magic. But her life never really changed, more of the same people began to piss her off and so she had began to use her pyromania to defend herself; which finally drove many of them away from her. Fed up with her life as a French Canadian, she really wanted a change in her life. Eventually she was "invited" into Crossroads 2 days before her 18th birthday. Although she dealt with the same problems she had back home in Montreal she kept working as hard as she could to improve her skills; sometimes training late into the night to improve her abilities. She discovered the concepts of being a Magical Girl while at Crossroads as well as combining her magic with the use of her archery; she was one of the first to crush the first 2nd year archery test session with magical arrows (and only magical arrows). In other words, she was quite a genius; but it took her many years to really be prepared to graduate. She felt her abilities were not adequate... Fed up with such feelings, she started training under Professor Bidwell (who was then the current Archery instructor) on a 1 on 1 basis. She started getting better from that point on, and learned to stop beating herself up over her inadequacies. She became an RA during her 2nd year at Crossroads, as she was known to lead the Enthusiastic Readers Club as well as work as Prof. Bidwell's assistant in the Archery Club. Brie finally graduated in the previous academic year at Crossroads; but not without its price: Bidwell had passed on during the intermission, leaving nobody else to take his position (later hinted that he could have been murdered). This caught Brie's attention; she was not going to let the program collapse that her mentor worked so hard to build up. So she took the test to become the Archery teacher and passed, becoming the Archery teacher for the current Crossroads academic year. However, she now had to find the fine line between personal and professional as she was no longer the student but the teacher. This first year so far has hit Brie pretty hard... Very hard. Recently she found out more about The Great Professor Bias, who was the Basic Melee Combat teacher until he supposedly got sick. She's now suspicious that he could have done something horrible to someone she holds dear. Normal Abilities Brie is a very skilled archer who improved her skills while at the school, but she's also able to channel fire from anywhere in her body. This has allowed her to use fire arrows without wasting the extra money to buy them. She's able to shoot well even when in the air, or upside down; being able to nail vital points if she wanted to. She's also good at hand to hand as a result of this, being able to use fire-boosted punches and kicks to defend herself. She's shown some proficiency in this particular area despite being an archer. Brie is also very fast, being able to run fast enough to leave ember trails where she walks at her fastest speeds. Her running can be compared to a fast car, as it can be just as noisy as one. Finally, she's also able to use a special flame ability named Jin which allows her to guess at the thoughts of one person around her. Its hinted she can also use this on a whole crowd, but it is not efficient nor accurate if it is. Change Flame Abilities She has the ability to turn into a magical girl with the ribbon she has tied in her hair. She activates this upon yelling out: Change Phoenix. When used, her bow is enhanced and her control over fire becomes much stronger. In fact with it, she's able to easily able to fix and reforge metal with ease. She also is able to use her fire ribbon very well when transformed, acting easily as offense and defense. Her fire control is adequate enough that she's also able to use herself as a fireball when transformed by simply surrounding her whole body with fire. Brie's also able to cause stuff to explode into flames if she's a Magical Girl, but it takes a lot of energy and anger for her to do that. One other ability she has is her Style Change ability, which allows her to utilize different abilities of whatever she intends to. However, she just gained this particular ability last year so some of what she can do with it isn't particularly versatile yet. Nonetheless, she can change her style depending on the situation she's in during battle. Usually she does this where her archery and hand to hand combat isn't enough. However, only a handful have seen her use her Magical Girl transformation. Most of them happen to be staff. Complete List of Abilities You can find it here. For those Curious On How Change Styles Work